Only the Young
by TechnicolorZebra
Summary: The bohos deal with each one's death. Not as depressing as it sounds. Now including fluff! How? Read and see!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a little story about the part in Seasons of love that says "In funerals" I'll probably have a series of these about the lines in that song, but here goes, Each character gets two chapters

A/N: This is a little story about the part in Seasons of love that says "In funerals" I'll probably have a series of these about the lines in that song, but here goes, Each character gets two chapters. This one is Collins POV.

I sat there with Angel, wondering what she ever did to deserve this. What I ever did to deserve her. The answer to both these questions was nothing. We had come to the hospital yesterday. I hated seeing her like this. So sad. Just then she interrupted my thoughts by tapping me lightly on the arm. She could talk, but it hurt her to, so we used these little signals.

"Yeah, baby?"I said.

Angel just pointed at the little table next to the hospital bed.

Confused, I looked at it. All there was there was a piece of paper, a pen and a glass of water. I picked the glass up and looked down at her. She just shook her head "no." Then I picked up the paper and pen. She took them and started writing as best she could. Every time I looked to see what she was writing, she covered it up and shook her head. I couldn't imagine what she could possibly be writing.

Finally, after a while she signed her name and showed me the paper. "Read it." she said, her voice weaker and raspier than I had ever heard it. So I began reading:

_Dear Collins,_

_I wish you didn't have to be reading this. I tried not to get sick, really I did. You're probably just as mad at me as I am at myself for putting you through this. I'm sorry. Anyway, here's what I wanted to write._

_First off, tell Mimi that I love her like a sister and that she's the best friend a girl could ever have. Tell her that I'm gonna miss her, but also tell her that a personal message from me is to get her ass in gear and get Roger back. She can pretend she doesn't need him all she wants, but if she doesn't admit she needs him, she's gonna regret it._

_Tell Mark that he is the most adorable little geek anyone could ever meet. Tell him that I'll miss him too. Tell him to stop hiding behind his camera and start living life. No day but today._

_Tell Roger that I wish I could just give im a big hug and tell him to stop angsting. Tell him that he needs to, and I feel really bad for saying this, stop acting like a brat and just forgive Mimi. She loves him and he can't hide from something that could happen tomorrow, or could happen in 10 years._

_Tell Maureen and Joanne that they both need to get back together. They love each other and that's all that matters. If they keep this up, sooner or later, they'll lose themselves. Please tell them that._

_Finally, the best for last. You. Collins, sweetie, I love you more than anything, more than I have loved anything. You know that. But, honey, please, don't let me dying crush you. God, that sounds really self-centered. But, seriously, baby, please,please, don't be afraid to move on. Don't be afraid to let yourself live. When I'm gone, you have to keep living. If not for yourself, for me. No day but today. PLEASE. _

_Collins, I'm scared. I don't want to die. Now I sound like I'm whining. You probably think I'm pathetic, But, baby, this is the part I really have to write. You can give anything of mine to anyone. I'm sure Mimi'll want to look at my outfits,etc. My other stuff…You can do what you want with it. But keep my drumsticks. Don't give those away. They're important to me, and they can be a reminder when I'm gone. Please, don't forget about me, but don't live your life dwelling on the fact I'm not there. Please Baby…For me._

_I love you. So much._

_Love,_

_Angel_

Collins realized as he finished her later that he was crying. Angel looked up at him worriedly. He just looked and kissed her lightly on the head.

"Sleep, baby girl, you must be tired," he said. She followed his directions and fell into sleep. And Collins found himself watching her heart monitor, making sure she didn't slip away without him knowing.

LINELINELINE

October 30

Days had passed. Weeks. And Angel had gotten worse as the time passed by. Collins had refused to leave the room. Until that fateful day when Mimi called him into the hallway.

"Stop looking back! It's not like she's just gonna drop dead!" Mimi scolded Collins.

"It could happen." Collins muttered.

"Collins, look I called you out here for something important. You….oh god…..you have to let her know it's okay to go."Mimi said, failing at her attempts to hold back tears.

"But Mimi…"Collins said, beginning to sob too,"I…I can't."

"She's holding on for you,"she said,"She doesn't want to hurt you. She's in PAIN Collins. Please, just let her go."

"I'll try," Collins sniffed.

As Collins walked the short distance to the room, he felt horrified. This was the end. Angel was going to die today. He shook that thought out of his mind, tried to numb himself.

"Ang?"Collins called out.

"Yeah,honey,"Angel rasped.

"Shh, Angel, shhh."he said. "Angel,You can't go on like this. You,It's okay to go. You don't have to hold on. I guess what I'm saying is….It's ok. You can leave now. You can die."

With that, he watched Angel. Instead of passing, she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, Angel, my Angel." Collins said between sobs and gasps.

And Angel slipped away, letting the warm white light overcome her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Angel's funeral/in the graveyard. Angel's POV

I really hated myself right now. Really. How could I just…die like this? Leave him alone. I should have made him leave. I should've been strong enough. But I wasn't. And now I'm here. Heaven is nice. I just miss him so much. I want to share this with went first. She talked about the first time we met. I should've laughed. It was soooo funny seeing that guy's face. She was also right about Halloween being my favorite holiday. It's too bad. I was working on another costume. I wish Collins would have been able to see me in it. In my opinion, it was pretty cute. I was a kitty. Meow!

Then Mark went up. I didn't know Mark that well at first, but it was impossible not to like him. He was just too sweet. He would do anything for his friends. He talked about the day when we found some lost tourists. It was pretty funny. I was with Collins and we had found Mark in the middle of the city and invited him along with us. We found some lost teenagers and helped them find their way. When they asked if they could have a picture, I didn't say no or write it off as rude. I was used to it. There are worse things they could've done.

Maureen came next. Maureen was the type who just stampeded her way into your life, but it was just so hard not to want her there. With her eccentricity, her spontaneity, her….childishness, for lack of a better word. It all made her that much more endearing as a friend. She was so much fun to be around. Tiring, but fun. She just talked about an outfit I had made. I giggled. I loved that outfit. Even though I wasn't physically there, I was flattered.

Roger and Joanne didn't say anything. I saw Collins and Maureen hug each other as he made his way up to the altar. My breath caught in my throat. He stood there. There was my backpack, drumsticks in the pocket, a vase of carnations, my favorite flowers, the first accessory he ever saw in my hair. And there was a picture of me. His hand brushed against the picture. He looked like he was trying so hard not to cry. It broke my heart. Slowly, softly, he started singing. I recognized the tune, but no one else did. It was our song. The only words we knew. As the rest of the group joined in, I could see tears running down his and everyone's cheeks. They really did care about me. As if that alone wasn't enough to make me start crying.

When the funeral ended, they decided to go one by one to say goodbye. Collins said he wanted to go last. Joanne volunteered to go first.

"Angel, I'm so sorry. We shouldn't have wasted that little time we had left with you by fighting. I just….wish I could make it up to you. But it's a little late for that. I'm sorry. Bye." And she left.

Roger came next.

"Angel, I know that if you were here, you would be about two steps from beating my butt. I'm leaving. I'm sorry I let you down. I'm sorry that I was never really a good enough friend to you. I didn't really deserve you as a friend. And I'm sorry about that." And he walked away too.

Maureen went after that. "

"Hey, Angel. I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me. I just….can't believe that this is goodbye. You didn't deserve to go first. I'll always think of you. So thanks for being a great friend. We all owe you."

Then came Mark.

"Hi, Angel. I know you probably can't hear me, but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry we didn't get to be very good friends. But I also want to thank you for what you did for Collins. He was happy, you made him happy. I hadn't seen him like that in a while. So because he's my friend, I want to thank you for all you did. You helped our group stay together. So thanks. Thanks for saving us."

Mimi went next.

"Hey, Ang. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm weak. I'm sorry I can't stop fighting with Roger even though I know it killed you. I'm sorry I can't stop drugs even though it hurt you so much. I'm sorry I wasn't a good enough friend. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But it wasn't just me. What am I going to do without you, Chica? Who will I have when I'm scared to go to work? How will I survive without your advice? Why did you have to go? I love ya like a sister, Ang. Always will. See you soon."

Collins came last, as promised.

"Hey, baby. Oh….Angelcake? What am I gonna do without you. I can't live without you! I can't! Oh yeah….I brought you your drumsticks. Though you'd probably want me to keep them. But here are some flowers for you. Carnations. Your favorite. You know, you were always beautiful. Whether you were healthy or sick, in drag or just sweatpants and a tank top. I'll never forget you. In that letter…you said to move on. But you know what? I don't think I will. I don't think I'll be ever be able to find a truer love than ours no matter how long I may end up living. Because every time I look into someone else's eyes, I'll remember yours. Every time someone smiles or laughs, I'll remember your smile, your laugh. And I can't handle that. I'm not that strong. I want to be, I know you want me to be, but I'm not. And I can't ever be. I loved you too damn much. So I'll just bide my time and know that you're gonna wait for me. And I'll see you when I get up there. Because I know you wouldn't want it any other way Angelcake. So this isn't goodbye Angel. For a love like ours can't be broken by death. It's stronger than that. So it's not goodbye. It's see you later. I love you, sweetheart. Remember to hold a spot for me up there."

I couldn't help it. He was so sweet. So all I could do was break down and cry. Crying shaky sobs that threatened to ruin me. Like I said, Heaven is amazing. But I need him to be complete.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, this is where the story starts to be more…angsty/happy. Yes, it will still have angst, but it will have more happiness. Plus, reread chapter 2. I rewrote parts of it. Thanks!!

Angel's Pov

So this was it. Collins was dying. As happy as it made her to think that he would soon be joining her, she didn't want to see him in this much pain. But she watched anyway. Then she heard a light rapping on the door, drawing her out of her intense trance.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello. You're Angel, right?" she heard a quiet voice rasp.

"Yes," Angel said, slightly confused at the intentions of this stranger. The stranger had red hair that stuck out in several directions. She was pale, and bone-skinny.

"I've heard so much about you. Well, actually," she said, stopping to smirk, "I've seen you. When I was watching Roger."

"I'm sorry…I don't believe we've met," Angel said, getting a bit uncomfortable.

"Right. I'm sorry, allow me to introduce myself. I'm April," the stranger said. Angel's eyes widened in shock.

"You're April?" Angel said.

"Mm-hmm. A little different than you imagined me, huh?" April said smirking again, not necessarily nicely.

"I heard about you. And I saw what you did to Roger. A year later…he was still so hurt. How could you do that to him?" Angel said, not trying to be condescending, just honestly curious.

"I was a coward," April said, shrugging, "And if I hadn't been, Roger never would've met Mimi, right? They were meant to be together. I was just…a temporary stop along the way."

"How can you put so little value in yourself?" Angel said, astonished.

"You act as though you can talk," she said.

"What do you mean?" Angel inquired.

"You'll do anything to help others. Even putting their happiness, their _life _before your own," April said sneering.

"That's called being a decent person!" Angel said.

"To you," April said, "Everyone's different."

"Please go," Angel practically whimpered. She couldn't with this person, this person who didn't even know her, who had caused her friends so much pain, to be here now insulting her.

"Fine," April said, "But don't get too attached to watching him. It's a bit addicting," And she strode out of the room.

Angel looked down. It was almost finished. Collins was shaking and talking to Mark and Roger and Maureen. The people he had been closest to. Angel listened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Collins laughed hoarsely. "Don't worry guys. Honestly. It won't be forever. I'll see you again. And besides," he paused here, smiling widely. "I'll see Angel again. And that's something to celebrate, not to mourn."

They all forced a smile through their tears. "What are we gonna do without you?" Maureen asked.

"You'll live," Collins said simply. "Don't you pull a Roger, Mo."

They all laughed, trying to hold on to these moments.

"I'm gonna miss you guys," Collins said. And looking to the sky, he uttered his last words, "I'm coming, Angel." And he was gone.

Angel stood there, smiling to herself. It wouldn't be long now. Sure enough, she saw a figure stumbling through the light. As the figure reached the end of the tunnel, he stopped and a slow, huge grin erupted on his face.

"My Angel," he said breathily.

"Welcome home," Angel said, embracing him, relishing in his arms around her, his lips on hers, and the knowledge that know, they truly had forever.

A/N: Total cheese, I know, but I couldn't resist. Next chapter will be Collins' funeral. R&R!


End file.
